Propagation
by Phoenix Phyre
Summary: Tomonori/Tsukasa, established relationship. WAFF and cuteness. Tomonori is curious as to why his religious faction doesn't take the traditional celibacy vows. Tsukasa encourages him to ask.


In Dan Brown's _Angels & Demons_ Carlo Ventresca repeats, "Never break a promise to God." The religious order has a long-standing tradition of celibacy vows. But in order to get Tomonori and Tsukasa together, it follows that Tomonori can't have taken a vow of celibacy. This is my attempt to reconcile this paradox…

* * *

Quick Gloss:

"Tadaima" = "I'm home"

"Okaeri" = "Welcome home"

"Arigatou" = "Thank you"

* * *

"Nakaura-kun, have you heard? Takamori-kun announced his wedding to his fiancée."

As the pale sunlight warmed the spring air, Tomonori was strolling through the church gardens with the elderly father, leader of his branch of Wiz-dom, as they usually did on Sunday mornings before mass. Tomonori found these morning strolls calmed his nerves before he gave mass in front of a few hundred people.

"Father Takamori? From Okinawa?"

"Yes," the older priest confirmed. "The engagement is no surprise, really… Takamori-kun has been courting this girl for months…"

After a moment of silence to compose his thoughts, Tomonori gave voice to something that had been nagging at him for quite some time. "Father, why don't we take traditional celibacy vows?"

His companion looked surprised. "Well, Nakaura-kun, you're certainly welcome to take one if you wish."

"That's not what I meant," Tomonori said quickly—almost too quickly, earning him a raised silver eyebrow. "It's just—I was curious, that's all."

"Ah… well, maybe you haven't noticed, but over half of Wiz-dom is involved with the Church. If we were all celibate, we would have died out centuries ago. You see, celibacy makes it rather difficult to propagate."

"Er—right." Flustered, Tomonori pushed his glasses higher. "Thank you, Father."

* * *

"Tadaima," Tomonori sighed wearily, slipping out of his shoes and taking off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Okaeri," smiled Tsukasa, stepping from the kitchen to greet him. "You took longer than usual." He slid his slender arms around Tomonori's neck, and stood on tip-toe to press his lips to his forehead. A rippling coolness flowed from the point of contact and Tomonori closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing as he felt all the tension in his body melt away.

"I had a few last-minute confessions. Actually, a few dozen. Father had to leave—an appointment of some sort. I was the only one available."

"Mmm… well, you're not available anymore," murmured Tsukasa suggestively, stealing a quick kiss. Tomonori felt a smile quirk his lips. Tsukasa could be unbelievably sexy when he wanted to. "Come, I made tea for you." He took Tomonori's hand and tugged him into the kitchen.

Tomonori allowed himself to be led to a chair and watched as Tsukasa fetched two china cups from the cabinet and brought a plain white teapot to the small kitchen table, which was large enough for only the two of them. Tomonori had installed the table when Tsukasa had pointed out that the view of their little garden (which Tsukasa had planted and continued to tend lovingly) was much better from the kitchen window. So though they ate every meal at the dining table, they often came to the kitchen for tea or a snack where they could enjoy the lovely flowers Tsukasa had coaxed into bloom.

Carefully Tsukasa poured tea for each of them and then settled in his chair, subconsciously sliding it closer to Tomonori's. Smiling at the gesture, Tomonori laced their fingers together in his lap before lifting his cup with his other hand to breathe deeply of the steam. Taking a sip, he noticed that the cups were also plain white—of course, they'd always been, but he'd never really taken notice before.

Actually, much of his house was plain. As a man of God, he relished simplicity and enjoyed solid colors, especially black and white; although recently he had discovered he had a new penchant for gold and lavender.

Tsukasa was gazing out at his garden, smiling with pleasure at the flushed petals and upturned leaves basking in the warm sunshine. His hair was spun into gold filigree in the late morning light, and his eyes were shining liquid pools of amethyst bliss.

_I hope I can protect that look forever,_ thought Tomonori from behind his plain white cup, which in his opinion was in desperate need of some gold filigree.

"Tomonori-san." Tsukasa turned that warm soft look on him, and he thought his heart would stop in utter happiness. "I saw some lavender roses the other day, in a yard two blocks down. Do you think the flower shop would have them?"

Tomonori stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. "If they do we'll get some for your garden."

Tsukasa's smile radiated joy. "Arigatou, Tomonori-san."

There was a moment of stillness as they finished their tea.

"Oh, Tomonori-san, I forgot to ask," began Tsukasa as he set his empty cup down. "Did you get your question answered?"

"Oh," Tomonori flushed inadvertently, and pushed his glasses higher. "As a matter of fact, I did." He cleared his throat. "Father said that the reason Wiz-dom doesn't practice celibacy is so… so we can propagate."

Tsukasa giggled and climbed into Tomonori's lap, straddling him and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I don't think we're going to have very much luck with that, Tomonori-san."

Tomonori smiled, despite himself. "Definitely not, love." He kissed him tenderly, meeting warm satin lips with slow, caressing strokes and a just hint of fire. Sighing happily, Tsukasa sank into the heat of the kiss with a restless tongue as his fingers threaded themselves through dark silky hair.

"You know," Tomonori murmured against Tsukasa's petal-soft lips, "We really ought to just install a loveseat at this table and get it over with."

"Mmm…" Tsukasa dipped his tongue just inside Tomonori's mouth to stroke the sensitive edges of the roof. "A love seat sounds perfect…" A brush of lips. "…so we don't have to move all the way to the bedroom…" A swirl of tongue. "…every time we want to…"

His mouth was pliant and sweet under Tomonori's questing tongue.

"Attempt propagation?"

"Make love."


End file.
